


To Lie In Cold Dirt

by Beautiful_Like_You



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Like_You/pseuds/Beautiful_Like_You





	To Lie In Cold Dirt

To lie in cold dirt, I'm aching, waking

This life has grown old, I'm faking, making

A world spin on wheels that were never, ever

The world that you want, but to lose me, you choose me

Instead to stay up while I'm breaking, taking

A life that was worth, but now losing, reducing

The chances to live while we're acting, reacting

To broken bones used as pillars, pillars

Keeping up a picture, a structure

Of what you think life should be like, feel like

When reality knows that I'm waking, aching

To lie in cold dirt.


End file.
